Problem: $\left(-5x - 8\right)\left(-9x - 3\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= -5x \cdot \left(-9x - 3\right) - 8 \cdot \left(-9x - 3\right)$ $= \left( -5x \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -5x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 45x^2 + \left( -5x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 45x^2 + \left( 15x + 72x \right) + \left( -8 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 45x^2 + 87x + \left( -8 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 45x^2 + 87x + 24$